It is known that the hand of a player (e.g., tennis player) may feel the strong force of shocks after hitting a ball. This is because reaction to the hitting transmits from the network of a racket to the hand holding the handle of the racket. As such, the player may feel a degree of discomfort.
A variety of shock absorbing devices have been developed and some of them are even realized by mounting in the network of a racket. However, as far as the present inventor is aware, nothing in these well known shock absorbing devices provides the benefits and advantages attendant with the present invention.